sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Call of the Wild (2020 film)
| starring = | music = John Powell | cinematography = Janusz Kamiński | editing = David Heinz | studio = * 3 Arts Entertainment }} | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = $82 million | gross = }} 'Call of the Wild' is an upcoming American live-action CGI-animated adventure film based on the Jack London's 1903 novel ''The Call of the Wild. The film is directed by Chris Sanders, written by Michael Green, and stars Harrison Ford, Dan Stevens, Karen Gillan, Omar Sy, and Bradley Whitford. It will be released on February 21, 2020, by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures under the 20th Century Fox banner. Premise A domesticated St. Bernard/Scotch Collie dog named Buck is stolen from his Santa Clara, California home and sold to freight haulers in the Yukon. Cast * Harrison Ford as John Thornton * Dan Stevens as Hal * Karen Gillan as Mercedes * Omar Sy as Francois * Bradley Whitford as Judge Miller * Colin Woodell as Charles * Cara Gee Production In October 2017, it was announced that 20th Century Fox was developing the film adaptation of the Jack London's 1903 novel The Call of the Wild, set in Yukon around 1890s about the Klondike Gold Rush, which would be directed by Chris Sanders from the script by Michael Green, and would be produced by Erwin Stoff. In July 2018, Harrison Ford and Dan Stevens were cast in the film, with Ford set to star as John Thornton, who goes on the hunt for gold. The film would get heavy special effects work from its studio Technoprops, now called Fox VFX Lab. In August 2018, Colin Woodell joined the cast. In September, Omar Sy and Karen Gillan were added to the cast. In October, Bradley Whitford joined the cast,Bradley Whitford Returns To "Handmaid’s Tale" As Series Regular, Books 2 Movies with Cara Gee joining in November. Principal photography on the film began in late-September 2018 in Los Angeles. In January 2019, it was announced that John Powell will compose the film's score. Powell previously collaborated with Sanders on the 2010 DreamWorks Animation film How to Train Your Dragon. Film Music Reporter|language=en-US|access-date=2019-03-11}} Release The film was originally going to be released on December 25, 2019 but was pushed back a year from its original release date of December 25, 2019 to February 21, 2020. References External links * Category:American films Category:2020 computer-animated films Category:American adventure films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films with live action and animation Category:2020s adventure films Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:3 Arts Entertainment films Category:20th Century Fox Animation films Category:Films set in Yukon Category:Films set in the 1980s Category:Films directed by Chris Sanders Category:Films about dogs Category:Fiction about animal cruelty Category:Klondike Gold Rush in fiction Category:Films based on The Call of the Wild Category:Screenplays by Michael Green (writer)